Like Memory
by Baby MinGi-ssi
Summary: " Namanya Kim Taehyung, Orang yang selalu hidup dan tak aku lupakan seperti Memory yang akan selalu dikenang selamanya " Ucapku " Dia tampan Hyung, walaupun aku lebih tampan " Ucapnya sambil memeluk erat pinggangku " Aku tau aku akn kalah dengan imajinasimu hyung .. but it's ok for me as long as you love me like that "
1. Chapter 1

**Like Memory**

 **BTS FanFiction/Rate T/Vmin/JiTae/Slight!KookMin.**

 **Romance (gagal), drama (gagal),AU.**

 **(typo,amburadul,amatir,first experience).**

 **Hope you like it !**

Angin berhembus pelan memainkan surai brunette'nya, mata hazel miliknya menatap kosong pemandangan kota malam itu, kedua tangannya memegang erat pagar pembatas atap bangunan bercat putih pucat yang sudah ditinggalinya elama 5 tahun, bibirnya bergetar menahan rasa panas di kedua matanya.

" Hoseok.. Hyung.. "

" Maafkan.. aku.. ini sa.. sangat sakit.. aku tidak.. "

Air matanya mulai turun menelusuri pippi pucatnya bibirnya semakin bergetar.

" Aku.. tidak bisa me.. menahannya lagi.. Maafkan aku.."

Dan dalam sekali hentakan dia melompati pagar pembatas itu.

"TAEHYUNG!" Seru pemuda bersurai merah yang baru saja terhenyak dari mimpi buruknya, keringat membasahi t-shirt yang di pakainya, mengusap kasar wajahnya yang sama berkeringatnya.

" Tidak lagi " gumamnya sambil berjalan turun dari tempat tidurnya menyambar handuk di atas sofa kamarnya dan memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

" tuuuuttt... tuuuuttt.. tuuut... " Suara panggilan yang belum tersambung, membuat si penelepon frustasi, dia menutup kasar pintu apartemennya lalu menguncinya dengan cepat sebelum berlari melesat menuju lift.

" Hyyyyuuunngg.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan, eoh ?" gumamnya yang masih menempelkan ponsel di telinganya menunggu panggilannya tersambung.

" Halo .." terdengar suara serak menyapa telinganya

" YA! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya hyung !" kesalnya yang langsung menjauhkan ponselnya saat mendengar bentakan balik dari seberang telepon

" KAU KIRA INI JAM BERAPA CHIM CEBOL !"

Dia hanya terkekeh pelan yang kembali mengundang bentakan dari seberang

" Ada apa kau menghubungiku ? itu harus hal penting ? atau aku akan ke apartemenmu dan menyutik mati kau disana ! "

" Whooaa.. Hyung apa yang kau katakan selalu benar, aku akan menganggap kau sedang bercanda.. "

" Aku Serius Chim "

" hehehe.. ok .. ok .. aku ingin bertanya apa kau masih di rumah sakit ? apa kau sedang bersama Taehyung ? "

"..."

" Hyung ? Kau masih disana?"

" Perawat magang Park Jimin, Demi tuhan Kau baru saja meninggalkan Rumah Sakit 1 jam yang lalu dan kau sudah mengkhawatirkan Taehyung ? biar aku tebak kau sedang diperjalanan ke Rumah Sakit ? "

Dia tetawa garing membuat yang diseberang mendesah pasrah.

" Kau mulai berlebihan Chim, tapi kalau tidak berlebihan bukan Jimin "

Dia tertawa pelan, ya bukan Jimin kalau tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan pasien rawat tetapnya. Nama paiennya itu Kim Taehyung dia menjadi pasien tetapnya sejak pertama kali Jimin magang di Rumah Sakit Daegu. Kenapa? Karena memang itulah tujuan Jimin menjadi seorang perawat, untuk menjaga dan membantu Kim Taehyung sahabat Jimin sejak sekolah menengah pertama.

" Dia baru saja tertidur walaupun memberontak sebentar " jawaba dari seberang menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya.

" Kau akan menginap di ruanganku ? "

" kau tau aku akan tidur dimana Hyung ? "

" Sepertinya aku harus merapikannya sedikit " terdengar kekehan dari seberang membuat Jimin mengernyit.

" Ya ampun jangan bilang kau.. "

" Kau tau aku orang yang tidak bisa mengnontrol diri saat sedang stress.. Ngomong-ngomong aku belum makan Chim "

" Kau mulai lagi hyung "

Jimin langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya

" Untung aku tidak lupa membawa dompet " gumamnya yang langsung menaiki bus yang sudah berhenti di depannya.

Angin malam berhembus pelan dari jendela yang terbuka lebar menelusupkan rasa dingin yang menusuk tubuh yang hanya memakai piyama rumah sakit, menatap kosong pemandangan malam yang gelap tanpa bintang, hanya bulan sabit yang sinarnya redup tertutupi awan halus.

" Mianhae.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal Mianhae.. " gumanya pelan dengan suara yang bergetar. Diapun melangkah menjauhi jendela itu dan menaiki tangga menuju atap rumah sakit, Suara langkahnya terdengar menggema di lorong tangga itu, matanya tampak gelap dan kosong rasa putus asa sudah menyelimuti semua perasaan dan pikirannya menutupi logikanya seperti Bulan di luar sana yang semakin tertutupi awan malam.

KKKRRIIIEETTT ! Suara derit pintu atap yang perlahan tangannya buka, hembusan angin langsung menerpa tubuhnya menggusak surai brunettenya.

" Aku ingin bersamamu Hyung... " Gumamnya.

 **TBC ? atau hapus lagi ?**

Bagaimana ? udah mah pendek hancur pula.

Terima kritikan soalnya aku ingin bisa menulis fiction seperti para Sunbae Noonaku di FFN

Please give me review ? *Mata ClingCling BlingBling

By : BabyMinGi

yang baru balik dari Ujian Akhir yang membuat Otak Kanannya mencair.


	2. Chapter 2

LIFE LIKE A MEMORY

(REMAKE)

Chapter 1

 **Kim TaeHyung | Park Jimin**

Slight! _**KookMin ,**_ Slight! _**HopeV**_

BTS FanFiction | BL | Romance | Drama | VMin| Rate T

 **Warning : typo, amburadul, first experience**

 **Hope you all like my story**

Angin berhembus pelan memainkan surai brunettenya yang sudah berantakan, kedua matanya manatap pemandangan langit malam yang gelap, mulutnya bergetar menahan isakan yang sangat ingin keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

" Hyung .. Hoseok hyung … aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi... ijinkan aku untuk bersamamu " ucapnya pelan

" Mianhae hyung "

Dan dalam sekali hentakan dia melompati pagar besi pembatas atap.

" TAEHYUNG ! " Teriak namja yang baru saja terhenyak dari mimpi buruknya. Dia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit karena bangun secara tiba-tiba.

" Tidak lagi " gumamnya sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya yang berkeringat, dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mengambil handuk yang tersampir di kursi meja kerjanya.

" Tuut ... tuut ... tuut " Suara panggilan yang belum tersambung.

" Haiissh .. kau sedang apa hyung … cepat angkat teleponnya " gerutunya pelan sambil menutup keras pintu apartemennya sebelum melangkah menuju lift.

" Halo … " terdengar suara serak menyapa telinganya yang masih tertempel ponsel berwarna babyblue miliknya.

" YA! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya Hyung ! " ucapnya sedikit keras yang membuatnya harus menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya karena bentakan yang tak kalah keras dari seberang telepon.

" YA! PARK CHIM JIMIN CEBOL ! KAU KIRA INI JAM BERAPA, EOH ?! "

Dia terkekeh pelan saat membayangkan wajah kesal hyung manisnya itu.

" Hehhe ... Mian hyung "

" Ada apa kau menghubungiku, itu harus penting karena kalau tidak aku akan ke apartemenmu dan menyuntik mati kau disana "

" Whoaa ... hyung apa yang kau katakan selalu sungguhan, aku anggap kau sedang bercanda saat ini "

" Aku serius Chim "

Dia kembali tertawa garing sambil berjalan keluar lift yang sudah ada di lantai 1.

" Apa kau masih di Rumah Sakit, hyung ? Apa kau sedang bersama TaeHyung ? "

" ….. " tidak ada jawaban dari sang hyung membuatnya sedikit mengernyit heran.

" Hyung .. kau masih disana ? "

" Perawat Magang Park Jimin, Demi Tuhan kau baru 1 jam meninggalkan Rumah Sakit dan kau sudah mengkhawatirkannya ? "

Dia tertawa pelan dan duduk di bangku halte bis.

" Biar aku tebak kau sedang diperjalanan ke Rumah Sakitkan ? "

" Wah, apa aku harus memberimu hadiah ? "

" Kau mulai berlebihan, tapi kalau tidak berlebihan bukan Jimin namanya "

" Kau sudah sangat mengenalku rupanya Perawat senior Min Yoongi " ujarnya sambil tertawa pelan.

" Jadi bagaimana ? Apa dia baik-baik saja ? " lanjutnya.

" Dia baru saja tertidur, Seokjin Hyung yang menemaninya tadi, kau akan tidur di ruanganku ? "

" Kau tau aku akan tidur dimana Hyung "

" Arraseo, Tapi tempatku agak sedikit berantakan "

" huh ? "

" Kau tau aku orang yang sulit mengontrol diri saat sedang stress "

" Jangan bilang kau baru selesai... " ucapannya dibiarkannya menggantung biar readers penasaran (?). Kekehan Yoongi membenarkan dugaan yang ada di kepalanya.

" Kau tidak berubah Hyung "

" Kalau aku berubah apa kau akan membelikanku daging panggang Seo ? "

" Aku anggap itu sebuah permintaan "

" Kau bisa menebaknya " Yoongi tertawa keras membuat Jimin memutar matanya malas

" Tentu saja, Kau dengan sifat pelitmu, Hyung "

Jimin langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya sebelum mendengar bentakan sayang Hyungnya itu. Dia menahan tawanya saat mendapat pesan dari Yoongi.

 **( YoonSugar )**

" **MATI KAU PARK JIMIN !** **"**

Langit malam yang gelap tidak berbintang menyisakan bulan sabit yang tertutupi awan tipis, angin malam yang dingin berhembus menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah jendela, menusuk tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut piyama Rumah Sakit yang tipis, matanya menatap mengitari ruangannya yang gelap.

" Hyung... " gumamnya pelan dengan suara yang serak, dia menapakan kedua kakinya di lantai dan rasa dingin langsung menyapa telapak kakinya

" Hoseok Hyung ... " gumamnya lagi sambil melangkahkan kakinya, dia menggeser pintu di depannya perlahan cahaya lampu lorong menyerang matanya yang masih tidak fokus.

" Mi-Mianhae " gumamnya lagi, kakinya terus melangkah menuju tangga darurat yang ada di ujung lorong.

" Terima kasih " ucap Jimin saat menerima kantung plastik berisi daging panggang, dia tersentak kaget saat salah satu vas bunga yang ada di meja kasir tiba-tiba pecah saat Jimin membuka pintu kedai.

" Aiigoo ,, padahal itu vas baru " ujar si penjaga kedai.

Jimin merasakan jantungnya berdetak cukup keras ketika melihat vas itu yang langsung membuatnya terburu-buru keluar dan langkah kakinya semakin cepat bahkan hampir berlari.

" Tinggal satu belokan lagi " ucapnya dalam hati saat melihat belokan terakhir menuju jalan utama Rumah Sakit Umum Daegu.

Angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya saat tangannya membuka lebar pintu atap Rumah Sakit bercahayakan lampu sorot di setiap sudut atap membuat pandangannya tampak jelas, bulan sabit tampak mulai menghilang dibalik awan gelap. Kakinya yang tidak mengenakan alas kaki berjalan menuju batas atap.

" Bolehkah aku menyusulmu, Hyung ? " ucapnya sambil memegang erat pagar besi pembatas, dia menatap kerlip lampu kota yang sangat indah.

" Aku tidak mau dia terluka lagi, jadi biarkan aku bersamamu Hyung " ucapnya lagi, perlahan dia merentangkan tangannya, menutup kedua matanya dan mulai mencondongkan badannya kedepan siap menerima gaya gravitasi yang akan mengantarnya ke dunia yang baru.

TAP ! BRUUKK !

Dia merasakan tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya erat juga punggungnya yang menimpa dada yang naik turun dengan cepat.

" TaeHyung'ah " ucap namja yang memeluknya erat yang tak lain perawat pribadi TaeHyung yang masih menyandang gelar magang Park Jimin

" Berhentilah " lanjutnya

" Lepas " ucap namja yang dipanggil TaeHyung itu. Tidak ada pergerakan dari Jimin membuat hati TaeHyung kesal dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan jimin yang semakin erat.

BUKK !

Satu pukulan mendarat diperut Jimin membuatnya meringis dan melepaskan pelukannya, TaeHyung kembali mencoba melompati pagar pembatas tapi tangan Jimin berhasil menariknya kembali.

" LEPASKAN … LEPASKAN AKU .. LEPASKAN AKU! " Teriaknya frustasi air mata mulai keluar dari matanya menelusuri pipinya yang pucat. Jimin memegang kedua bahunya dan menatapnya tajam.

" TaeHyung ! Tenangkan dirimu … kendalikan emosi yang ada di dalam hatimu … kau mendengarku TaeHyung! " ucapnya mencoba menenangkan TaeHyung yang masih memberontak, tapi tiba-tiba TaeHyung mendorongnya membuat punggungnya menabrak lantai atap cukup keras, saat Jimin meringis merasakan sakit satu pukulan mendarat di pipinya yang berasal dari tangan TaeHyung, saat ini dia sedang menduduki perut Jimin, tangannya terus memukul wajah jimin dia menggeram tidak jelas. Sedangkan Jimin hanya terdiam tidak melawan atau menghentikan pukulan TaeHyung, rasa asin mulai terasa oleh indera perasanya dan bau amis menguar masuk ke hidungnya. Bayangan-bayangan putih terlihat menghampiri mereka.

" Jimin'ah bertahanlah " suara itu menjadi yang terakhir dia dengar sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

" Yoongi'ah, tenangkan dirimu "

" Tenang! Kau meminta aku tenang hyung ! mana bisa aku tenang melihat dia terbaring tak sadarkan diri disini ! Aku akan membuat bocah gila itu diposisi sama seperti Jimin ! "

" Dan apa itu akan membuat Jimin senang ? "

" Diam kau Namjoon! Semua gara-gara adik brengsekmu, dia sudah membuat Jimin seperti ini 9 kali, apa kalian menunggu Jimin mati dulu baru kalian akan mengerti ! "

" Aku tau kau sangat kesal, tapi melakukan hal yang sama hanya akan menambah rasa sakit pada Jimin, dia yang memilih untuk merawat kembali TaeHyung walaupun aku dan Seokjin Hyung mencoba menghentikannya "

" Kalau begitu masukan adikmu ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa "

SRET!

" Namjoon ! "

Suara perdebatan dari ketiga Sunbae'ku samar-samar mulai terdengar jelas, dan kata-kata terakhir yang Yoongi-hyung katakan benar-benar membuat kedua mataku terbuka lebar dan pemandangan yang aku lihat saat ini Yoongi Hyung yang sedang di tarik kerah kemejanya oleh tangan kanan Namjoon Hyung sementara tangan kirinya yang bersiap memukulnya di tahan oleh Seokjin Hyung.

" Hentikan Hyung " ucapku sambil berusaha bangun.

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arahku, Yoongi Hyung melepaskan tangan Namjoon Hyung lalu menghampiriku dan membantuku bangun.

" Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, aku hampir gila melihatmu tak sadarkan diri selama 1 minggu " ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku.

" Satu Minggu ?! " kagetku, kalau aku pingsan selama satu minggu siapa yang merawat TaeHyung. Aku langsung mencoba turun yang langsung di tahan Yoongi Hyung.

" Kau mau kemana ? " tanyanya

" Tentu saja melihat TaeHyung, Hyung " jawabku sambil melepas infusan dan alat bantu lainnya.

" KAU GILA ! DIA HAMPIR MEMBUATMU MATI DAN KAU MASIH MENGKHAWATIRKANNYA ! "

Yoongi Hyung terlihat sangat marah dia memegang erat pergelangan tanganku yang berdenyut sakit.

" Hyung aku tau kau kesal dan marah padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan rasa khawatirku padanya, kau tau itu… kau mengetahuinya lebih dari siapapun "

Ku lihat Yoongi Hyung terdiam dia menunduk bahunya bergetar.

" Mianhae Hyung, aku selalu membuatmu sedih " ucapku sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

" Kau namja bodoh yang pernah aku temui "

" Hehhe … kau mengenalku dengan baik hyung "

" Ini yang terakhir … " ucapnya pelan sambil melepaskan pelukanku dan BUK ! satu pukulan mendarat di kepalaku

" Itu untuk membuatku hampir dipukul Namjoon "

Aku hanya bisa meringis pelan, dia memang tidak berubah senang melihatku menderita.

" Mianhae "

Aku melihat dia memeluk Namjoon Hyung dan Seokjin Hyung yang membuatku menarik kedua sudut bibirku ke atas walaupun denyutan luka lebam di wajahku menari hebat.

" Jimin " panggil Namjoon hyung yang tersisa disana karena Seokjin hyumg membawa Yoongi hyung keluar.

" Apa kau masih mau merawat TaeHyung ? " tanyanya

" Tentu saja Hyung kau tau aku tidak akan berhenti meskipun itu perintah Kepala Rumah Sakit !"

" Aku tidak memaksamu, tapi mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untukmu berhenti, Yoongi hyung benar seharusnxa aku memasukan TaeHyung ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa …

" Cukup hyung, kau hanya perlu percaya kalau aku bisj membuat TaeHyung sembuh "

" Jimin … "

" TaeHyung tidak gila Hyung , dia hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan "

" Bahkan setelah 5 tahun "

" Percayalah Hyung, keajaiban itu ada bahkan untuk seekor semut "

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar rawat di ujung lorong lantai 5, dia tersenyum senang setelah 3 minggu penyembuhannya akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dan merawat kembali Taehyung. Tangannya menggeser pintu dan mata sipitnya langsung terbuka lebar melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela dengan cengiran kotak khasnya .

" Pagi, Chim " suara husky menyapa gendang telinga Jimin.

" Tae … Hyung "

 **TBC !**

 **Bagaimana ? apa masih amburadul ? Itu mah pasti ya !**

 **Reviewnya ditunggu**

 **Terima kasih untuk sunbae-sunbaeku yang sudah mau me'review apalagi**

 **Senang rasanya ada yang mau baca ff abal-abalku**


End file.
